Life is a journey
by Miyako Uchihaa
Summary: A young girl that grows up to be a smart, beautiful, and strong ninja. Miyako clan was slaughtered by Itachi Uchiha which ruin her whole life. She will be on with her life through hard times ,and some good times. Her life begins here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The Birth of Miyako Uchiha

Here is a story about a ninja who was in a team that she would never forget…A sudden change happened when she wanted revenge. Here is the story…

August 31st late at night Kitsuko Uchiha, her mother was about to give birth. The process began, she began to push the only thing she had in her mind is to get this baby out of her, of course who likes pain? Sweat was dripping from her forehead down to her chin. "She's coming try one more time." Chiharu said smiling with happiness. There was a healthy young beautiful baby with long black hair and grayish back eyes. "Her name will be Miyako Uchiha." Kitsuko breathed heavily. "Which means, beautiful night child." Chiharu said stroking her silky black hair. They both looked at each other and smiled." Welcome Miyako Uchiha." They both said at the same time.

I was growing up, age seven the time to start going to the academy and learn jutsu's. "Miyako go help your mother outside." Father said. "Yes Father." I said skipping to the brown sliding door. I opened the door and ran with my arms up like a plane. I made plane sounds that was annoying to father. "Mother! Mother!" I shouted landing safely in the warm summer air that blew my hair side to side. "Miyako come help me with these clothes." Mother said nicely. "Yes Mother." I bounced to her after landing. Five to ten minutes I was done helping mother. She made dinner, father was at the Konoha Military Police Force. Fuguka Uchiha was the leader of that force, which was Itachi Uchiha father.

The door creaked opened slowly. "Mother there someone at the door." I told her. "Who is it?" She asked. "Kitsuko it's me I was just told that Miyako got in a fight with Aya Uchiha two houses down on the right." He said disappointed. "Miyako why would you do such a thing! Punishment is required for this… You know better Miyako." She yelled at me. Tear eyed from all the yelling from my mother and father was a thing I never seen. "She's a brat! I hate you guys!" I yelled back at them. Nothing back from them. I ran to my room in tears… This isn't the first time something happened with this girl Aya. Oh yeah by the way this Aya girl she's my worst enemy of all times. She gets in my way, makes fun of me when I do stupid things, and always gets on my nerves with this Itachi boy that I do not like. Anyways, in my room for two hours soaking my pillow with tears. "Miyako I know you're mad and disappointed of yourself and all, but I wanted to tell you that we don't hate you Miyako. We love you okay?" She said walking up next to me. I rose up head and nodded silently. "Now go to sleep you have to get some rest." She tucked me in bed. "Goodnight sleep tight." She said before mother blew out the candle. Lights out…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The Academy Years and this sand girl?

"Miyako Uchiha get up you know you have the academy today!" She yelled through the halls. "Okay I hear you dang!" I shouted. I heard stomping, oh you know here she come. "What did you say?" She questioned me with her fist twitching. "GH. Nothing mother!"Hurry up and get your clothes on dammit!" "Yes Mother." I said loud and clear. After that you know the morning process. "Bye I guess." I said waving at them. As usually nothing from them. "Hey Miyako want to walk with me to the academy?" Takara waved her hand at me. "Sure." That's Takara Uchiha one of my closest friend I have. She has her days when the bipolar comes, but that's her! "I have a question for you." Takara said. "Okay go on ask already. " I said irritated a little. "Do you like Itachi or something because you s- ." "Ha let me stop you there. I don't like him even I do not stare at him it's called a glance have you heard?" I corrected her. "Whatever you stare and stare until he looks at you." She tried to make her voice proper. "Oh shut up!" I said slapping her shoulder. We were at the Ninja academy. "See yah Miyako!" Takara shouted disappearing in the crowd of loud kids. "Dang that's a lot of kids." I said to myself. I pushed everyone out my way trying to get in the front. "You brown headed girl get out my way." I gave her a shove. "Don't touch me you little girl." She speak calmly. "美夜子 watch out!" Someone shouted from a distance. "Huh. What the h- ." K.O, 132 meters. "Ha new record." She cheered. "Ugh, I didn't know she was that strong." I said still flying back from the hit. "Everyone may come in!" A man announced. I almost broke my back when I hit the green grass that stain everyone clothes in the summer.

"Shoot I have to get there back in time." I said to myself. I jumped up in the warm atmosphere to see where they were since I was far back. "Ah ha! There you are!" I shouted. "Hey don't forget about me!" I added. "Huh? Go she's an outsider!" She tried to shove everyone in. I blasted in full burst of wind and force to make myself hit her with my awesome skills. It was faster than my two level sharingan activated…It's a long story. Aiming for her was not the brightest thing I had in mind, but the most evil thing I could do on her. "Gotcha." I whispered but making it into a loud yell. An explosion accorded the whole village was quite not a word or a movement. Until…"Get off of me, you stubborn girl!" She shouted directly in face. I tried to punch her in the face, she grab my middle finger and broke it. "Damn you!" A man with glasses pulled me off the strange girl. "You need to calm yourself Miyako or there be consequences. Do you understand?" The man yelled in my face with flying spit running like bullets onto my face. "You spit on my face man." I said slowly whipping the spit off my face. "Go inside you two before you make any more trouble." He said calm with sigh after. We went inside the academy and headed for room C-10. When we enter C-10 everyone was staring and quiet. "Gh, this whole thing is such a waste of my time. Can I go home?" I asked irritated. "Miyako sit down so we can announce teams." He shouted. "Okay geez."

He announced teams until one special one came…"Team 6; Miyako Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Sydney of the Sand." He announced. "Hmm. That's her name Sydney." I said with rape smile. "You will meet your sensei's tomorrow you are dismissed." He said for the last time. "Kakashi Hatake he's so dreamy." Sydney said dreaming about him. "Ha your dreams…will never come true." I whispered beside her ear softly. "Ugh." Her fist swing at face which I didn't expect. I hit the other side of the room full of desk and seats for three. "Keep your thoughts to yourself loser!" She shouted with her fist up like she wanted to give me another punch… I bet she did. "Ladies let's go!" He told us to get the heck out the room. We looked at each other in disgusted. " I have you in check…Remember that." She smirked with laughter under her breath. "You little!"


End file.
